dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Isolationistmagi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 01:55, 24 October 2011 My two cents First of all, hi there. I never do this and it isn't my place to do this (I'm no admin or anything relatively important to these forums), but I noticed sometimes you come off as a bit abrasive when responding to forum topics. For example, I noticed in the Annoyed by Carver thread you said "I suppose I did put the words in your mouth first as you're right and you did not say it, but I managed not to do it in an offensive manner." and then you apologized. I thought it was great that you apologized because it seems like you want to participate in a civil manner, but I must disagree with what you said about not being offensive. Putting words into anyone's mouth in any way would be considered offensive to that person. I'm not saying you did or didn't, but if you believe you did, that is probably why the poster took offense. At any rate, I just wanted to say welcome, and give my two cents that I hope that you can be careful especially when responding directly to other posters. Particularly because some people around here get very defensive when they think they are being personally attacked. I'm not saying you can't disagree, I just hope you are extremely careful how you use your words when you are disagreeing, because the mere act of disagreeing gets people on the defense. I guess I'm going out of my way to type this way too long message because I value this forum because of people like you who believe they can make mistakes and apologize, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that sometimes - as an outsider looking in - you may accidentally come off a bit harsh, like many. I hope I didn't offend you by giving you my opinion on this, I just hope to see you around continuing to participate in constructive conversation. And welcome. Xelestial (talk) 17:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unexplained Exploits You're quite right, they should be removed permanently. Thanks for your concern. 11:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Use of "you" About the use of the pronoun "you" (regarding your post on the main page's talk page): it is acceptable to use it in walkthrough/guides pages (i.e., gameplay articles), per DA:PROTAGONIST. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk page and Sandal You left a message for King Cousland, but it's on an archive. You probably want to move it on his current talk page instead. ;] (He will not get any notifications.) I might as well address the issue regarding Sandal as I recently edited the article; any speculation on the wiki should be removed. I sort of revamped the article: the dialogue is only mentioned in the quotes section for now. I personally thought it was weird that his prophecy was singled-out from the involvement section. --'''D. (talk · ) 03:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ff.n problems Can't review anything else because the dratted site won't let me _again_, and I can't even access the PM box :-(((( I'm really sorry you joined at this stupid time, since I am sure you definitely would be getting more reviews. I suggest you postpone your posting for a week or two, before the problem is solved. About a year ago, there was some major error with the site, as well (it didn't allow posting in frequented categories), and it also took some time before it was fixed. I like all of your stories, and once I am able to, I'll let you know ;-) PS Pýcha goes "peekha" - Czech letters are pronounced more or less the way they are written. The diacritics either adds length (´), or "softness" (ˇ), so š=sh, č=ch, ž=zh etc. --Ygrain (talk) 18:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Merci. It's strange though, because I haven't had any problems submitting reviews to other people's stories. But then again it does go a long way in explaining how I have one review to divide amongst 154 visitors. Also, thank you for the suggestion of postponing future uploads. Happy you liked the stories, and thanks for correcting my Czech. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lothering/DLC I was just curious about the Hawke Family, and was just hoping in the next patch for DA:O that Bioware, would even just let us have some idea which building because Bethany did say she could watch the Templars coming and going from the Chantry.--Charlie.look (talk) 06:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : It'd be nice, but I'm not sure how likely they are to release patches for DA:O at this point. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 15:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:"Dragons" Page Yeah, seems like speculation. Go ahead and remove it. 18:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Loghain Forum I commend you for your post in the Loghain topic. Unfortunately, we're dealing with a fangirl, so I think we'd have better luck fighting back the tide. Still, what you said made so much sense, and I tip my hat to you for it. --Madasamadthing (talk) 03:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment. I would have jumped in sooner except the internet's been out on my end. I'm a sucker for debates. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Spam Thanks for letting me know. The forum page he created made no sense and looks like it was created by a bot. His account were links to cash for online gold sites. Snfonseka took care of the forum post. I put in a ban for him. Thanks for bringing it to our attention.-- 07:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ser I replied to you here: Talk:Ser Marlein Selbrech :)